Nothing Could Be Better
by Elzbelz16
Summary: sequel to 'the past doesn't matter' will be quite a long fic but many surprises in store read and review
1. Chapter 1

**right so here it is, the sequel to The Past doesn't matter. the first chapter a bit short but the rest will be longer read and review Disclaimer; i don't own the Bill or any of the characters xx**

Chapter 1

Sam didn't speak instead she cried with happiness knowing that her relationship with Peter was going to last and that everything that had happened in the past didn't matter anymore as the said to herself "the past doesn't matter".

Peter saw that Sam was crying and pulled her towards him giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "What's wrong Sam? Are you ok?" he asked gently stroking the side of Sam's face "Oh... nothing's wrong sweetheart, I'm just happy that I'm in a relationship with a man who I so madly love and who so madly loves me; thank-you for making me realise that I can give my heart to someone without it being shattered into pieces" Sam sighed with happiness knowing that Peter was there to protect her no matter what happened. "Hey don't cry, you know I will never leave you. I love you Sam and I will protect you with my life" Peter said reassuring his girlfriend that she was safe from harm "Now then why don't we go have some fun?" he asked with slight laugh behind his voice in an attempt to calm her down. "Oooh I'd like that" smiled Sam lifting her head kissing Peter before going over to the bar to join Gina and Jack.

The bar was quieter now; there was only Sam, Peter, Jack, Gina, Adam and Jo there now. The four of them watched as Sam giggled into Peter's chest, all delighted that Sam had finally found happiness that could last forever while Sam and Peter shared a kiss that everyone knew was the best thing that Sam had felt in a long time. Sam joined Gina, Jo, Jack and Adam at the bar beaming with happiness. "We're so happy for you Sam, you really deserve it" stated Gina as the rest nodded "after all you have been through a rough few years; what with Abi getting involved with Sgt. Boyden and then Glen Weston showing up and nearly ruining your career. Honestly Sam, you're so lucky to have a man like Peter in your arms". Sam smiled in appreciation as Peter walked up behind her a kissed her on the cheek "thanks guys" Sam said turning to meet Peters lips with her own. Breaking away she said "they were just saying how lucky I am to have you and I agree I am so lucky to be in love with a man like you...you're my world and more and I can't wait for you to start at Sun Hill; that really was a surprise!" Peter turned to face the rest of the team before explaining "you know what Sam, that wasn't just down to me, you have Adam here to thank as well, if it wasn't for him then I would be flying back to Australia tomorrow" "really, how did you manage to get a job here then?" "well as I said Adam here is the one to thank for that, he realised that I was enjoying my time here with Sun Hill and asked if I would be kind enough to take a position as DS, it's all down to him really" "oh well in that case that you Sir but why did you think Peter was enjoying his time at Sun Hill" Sam asked looking slightly confused as the expression on Adam's faced changed. Instead of one serious face, he was smiling with delight which was very unusual for Mr Adam Okaro. "you're welcome Sam but I'm afraid Peter here is being less than honest with you, in fact Peter came to me and asked if there was any chance that he could stay on at Sun Hill as a Detective Sergeant; at first I was confused but when I asked him why he said that the only reason he wanted to stay was so that he could spend every day with you Samantha, he told me everything how you two had been dating for the past few weeks but most importantly he told me that he loved you and couldn't bear to be apart from you. So there you have it, the only reason Peter is staying his because of you DS Nixon, all I did was pull a few strings and act like I didn't know anything so he could surprise you tonight".With hearing that bold statement Sam turned to Peter "well it certainly worked; you really did surprise me. I love you Peter, thank you" she proclaimed as she leaned in and kissed him which was followed by a number of 'awes' from Gina, Jack, Adam and Jo who were know just smiling happily at the love struck couple. The kiss broke off and Sam said "let's go home now, it's been quite a day" Peter nodded along with the rest of the team, they all got up and left the pub with Sam's hand holding tight onto Peter's.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter two. again i don't own the Bill or the characters but James Peterson, CSE Amanda Hayes and Jane Harper are mine enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 2**

The weekend had passed quickly and it was now Monday morning. Today was Peter first day as DS Cavanaugh at Sun Hill. He walked into the kitchen where Sam was stood cooking "honestly Sam do you ever stop, a bowl of cereal and a cuppa will suit me just fine you know" "I know that Peter but I just want to make sure that you have enough energy to get through your first day; that Sun Hill lot can be a bit of a handful" "I know that Sam, I have been working there for 3 weeks already don't forget, I'm sure I'll manage" "I know you'll manage anyway a woman doesn't need to a reason to spoil her boyfriend now does she" Sam said leaning over to kiss him which he gladly returned "well I'm not going to argue to that but seriously you'll see me all day anyway so what's the fuss about" "I thought you said you weren't going to argue, anyway I guess I'm still trying to thank you for everything you've done. I still can't believe that we'll be working in the same police station everyday and then coming home to spend a peaceful night in together every evening. It's just what I want and more" "Oh Sam, you really do mean the world to me but if we don't hurry up we'll be late and I'm sure we don't want a repeat performance as last time" joked Peter. With that he and Sam finished their breakfast and headed for work.

**Two hours later**

Sam and Peter had now been at work for two hours and things we're becoming quite heated. Everyone was busy working on a case or catching up on paper work when PCs Young and Harman entered CID. "Serge, we've just been on a call out to a disturbance and when we arrived we saw a young women lying dead on her kitchen floor" explained Kerry Young as she handed DS Nixon the case file "her name is Jane Harper" she added. "Ok, thank you PC Young we'll get down there as soon as we can, DS Cavanaugh you coming?" Sam said looking in the direction of her boyfriend. Sam and Peter made their way over 14 Lime Street, the house of Jane Harper. Once arrived they were met CSE Amanda Hayes "Right what've got do we know how she died?" asked Cavanaugh looking at the lifeless body of his undercover girlfriend when he was working with Little before the diamond case. "yes, she died from multiple gunshot wounds to the head and chest, there is also some bruising around the wrists suggesting that she was tied prior to being shot. The body was still warm so I'd say that she died approximately between the hours of 9 and 10 this morning" explained Amanda while Sam was looking at Peter slightly confused as to his reaction to the body. "right thank you Amanda we'll be in touch" said Sam trying to block out her confusion but was failing. Her and Peter made their way back to the car after searching the house for clues. Once each door was shut Sam asked "is everything alright Peter you look like you've seen a ghost" Peter shivered slightly "oh nothing it's just that I em I...I" Peter stuttered struggling to find words to explain "what, what is it Peter? You can tell me, I am you're girlfriend" Sam stated reassuringly "you're right Sam, I can tell you. Ok, remember I told I had been working undercover with Little. Well, I had to make my story sound believable so two of us went undercover as a couple to infiltrate his gang. Anyway, when I came over here, we agreed that she would stay in Australia" " OK Peter that's fine it's over now so what has it got to do with anything" "that's her Sam, that's DC Harper. I had no idea she was out here. She's been killed and I didn't do anything to stop it." Peter looked at Sam ashamed. "Hey, darling, this is not your fault. We need to tell the DCI but first let's look up any known associates of Little who are not already banged up OK. We'll get through this...together".

An hour later, Sam and Peter had informed Jack of the situation who had agreed to help them. They had also identified a suspect.

FLASHBACK

_Sam and Peter arrived back at the station. They immediately took a seat at Sam's computer and started searching. 10 minutes went by and nothing had flagged up any interest but then Sam noticed one interesting character "Peter do you know of a James Peterson?" "yeah he used to be a member of Little's but then left when he went inside but he's now I think, why?" "because you're right he's been out on parole for two months just long enough to gain contact with Little. He's also got form for violence and domesticated abuse" "right I think it's time we told the DCI" Sam looked at Peter and nodded in agreement as they got up and headed in the direction of Jack's office. They knocked on the door before entering. "guv could we have a word?" "Sure Sam what's up" "it's about our murder case. It's flagged some concerning details" "ok, what's the problem?" Sam was about to answer but Peter stepped in "me guv, I'm the problem, you know I was working undercover before flying over here, well there was two of us. We were posing as a couple. Anyway when I flew here we agreed that she would stay in Australia" peter explained "ok but why is that an issue" "well guv, it appears that she did come to Britain. Her name was DC Harper, Jane Harper our murder victim. It looks as though it was one of Little's old gang members James Peterson he was released on parole 2 months ago after beating and nearly killing an undercover cop." Jack was about to answer when Sam exclaimed "I'm scared guv what if comes after Peter. I don't want to lose him" " Jack looked sympathetically at Sam "don't worry Sam, I won't let that happen, thanks for telling me I'll organise an arrest team. You and Peter will stay in an unmarked car round the corner from his house"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam and Peter were now waiting anxiously in the car just around the corner from Peterson's address, they were hoping a quiet few minutes alone but that didn't as a big surprise lay just around the corner. Sam spotted Peterson walking in the direction of his house, she was about to radio Jack but he saw; he saw her with Peter. Sam was expecting him to leg it but instead he came up to the passenger side door and pulled a gun to Peter's head yelling "OUT OF THE CAR NOW, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU TRAITOR, YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE HER. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW GET OUT OR SHE GET'S IT!" Sam froze watching as James dragged Peter away from her at gun point. "I love you Peter" she sobbed as Peter was driven away in the boot of Peterson's car. "What am I going to do she thought?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam stared at the radio in her hand. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to inform Jack but she had to tell a friend first. With that, Sam reached for her mobile and dialed Gina's number hoping she would answer. Sam was in shock but after 3 rings she heard the sound of her friend's voice at the other end of the phone. "Sam, is that you? Are you OK " "Oh Gina, I don't know what to do, everything's a mess" "Sam what's happened? Is Peter with you" "no Gina, he's been kidnapped" "Kidnapped! Alright Sam, do you know who took him?" "yes, it was James Peterson, the suspect for the murder of Jane Harper. He took Peter away at gun point right in front of me saying he was going to kill him and that I would never see him again, I'm scared Gina we need to find him, I love him" "I know you do Sam, we'll find him and he'll pay for what's he's done don't you worry now where are you, I'll come and get you you're in no fit state to drive and I'll inform Jack so you don't have to ok" "thanks Gina, it means a lot I'm round the corner from Peterson's place he's not there though he drove off with Peter in the boot" "OK Sam I'll be there in about 10 minutes". Sam put the phone sighing in relief that she had the support of her good friend Gina Gold.

Meanwhile back at the station, DCI Meadows had just returned from a very unsuccessful arrest when he saw Inspector Gold run frantically out of her office towards him. "Gina, what's happened? What's the rush for?" Jack asked knowing full well that Gina Gold was not one who enjoyed rushing. "it's Sam, Jack, Peter's been kidnapped at gunpoint by Peterson right in front of Sam, she's scared stiff I'm going to get her but she managed to get registration of the car he drove off in. It's red Volvo AD45 SOY. Peter was shoved in the boot." Jack stared in shock as he registered what Gina had just said "okay Gina thank you, I'll let the troops know. We need to pull out all the stops on this one. He's not just a DS he's Sam's boyfriend"

_Peter's POV_

_How could I let this happen? I promised Sam I would never leave her side and now look what I've done. I've gone and got myself kidnapped by some maniac who wants to kill me. How could I do this to her? I've got myself locked up in some creepy warehouse with no way of letting people know where I am. Wait I've got an idea. If only I could reach my phone. Yes got it all I need to do now is text Sam at least then she'll know I'm still alive. _

Despite everyone offering her the chance to help with the search, Sam just couldn't do it, instead she stared down at her mobile when 'beep, beep'. Sam was awoken by this, she looked at her phone, it was text from Peter which said _'Sam, I'm locked up in some creepy warehouse of the Larkmead estate. Please come and find me I miss you luv u xxx Peter'. _Sam jumped of her seat filled with joy. She ran out of the room as fast as she could in a hurry to find Gina and Jack. She soon spotted them though, they were looking over the evidence but seemed to be getting nowhere. "Gina. Gina!" Sam exclaimed without caring who was staring at her "What is it Sam, you seem happier?" Gina said commenting on the sudden change of expression on her friends face. "look Gina, Peter just text me, he's alive and locked up in a warehouse of the Larkmead estate. We've found him Gina" Gina looked at her friend pulling her in for in for the biggest hug in the world. "Oh Sam, I'm so happy, now then let's get a team down there you coming?" Gina asked although already knowing what the answer would be "oh yes Gina, I'm coming" Sam answered.

15 minutes later Sam and Gina pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse on the Larkmead estate. A team of officers had already entered the building when PC Young came out to Inspector Gold and DS Nixon. "He's in there Ma'am. He was gagged and beaten but nothing that a few stitches won't cure". As soon as Sam heard those words she ran off towards the building. Kerry and Gina tried to stop but they both knew that she had to see him. Minutes later Sam appeared out of the abandoned building tightly holding Peter's hand as he was wheeled into the ambulance. "I'm coming with you babe, you're never gonna lose me again. I promise" Sam whispered as she stepped onto the ambulance.

Later that day, Peter had been cleaned up and his wounds had been stitched. He was looking much healthier than when he had first arrived. Sam entered the room with two sandwiches and sat down on the edge of the bed "Oh Peter, I'm so glad you're ok, I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill you but don't worry he's been arrested and with the statement you gave he's been found guilty and won't be able to hurt us ever again. I love you babe" Sam smiled as she said those last four words and leant down to kiss her boyfriends forehead "I love you too Sam and I promise I will never leave your side ever again"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is chapter 4, Peter returns to work after being kidnapped and talks to Gina about Sam's birthday. He and Sam work on a fraud case. Again i don't own the Bill or any of the characters but i am happy to say that Harry Johnson and Ryan Thompson are mine. Enjoy read and review xxx**

**Chapter 4 **

Two weeks later, Peter was fully recovered from his wounds and was ready to go back to work. At 7:45am on a sunny Monday morning, Peter woke to the most familiar scent of Sam's new perfume. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Morning babe" he said stroking the side of her moist cheek, "Morning honey, you ok" replied Sam returning the kiss, "of course I am why wouldn't I be?" "Well, it is your first day back at work since your attack, I just wanted to know if you were ready" "that's very thoughtful of you but don't worry I am ready, I can't wait to get back but it's you I have to thank for that" "what do you mean?" Sam asked looking puzzled "I mean, if it wasn't for you taking such good care of me, I would probably still be in a hospital bed thank you" "Oh its nothing, it's my job as your girlfriend to make sure you get the very best TLC around. Anyway if we don't hurry up, we'll be late and I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first day back now do you" "no of course I don't now come on let's get ready" With that one sentence, Sam and Peter climbed out of bed, took a quick shower together before going downstairs for breakfast and heading out the door.

An hour later, Sam and Peter pulled up outside Sun Hill Police Station. They hugged each other before getting out of the car and entering the station…hand in hand. Once up in CID, they were met by DCI Meadows welcoming them back "Welcome back Peter, it's good to see you, how are you feeling? "Jack asked with concern "Much better now Jack thanks to a lot of help from good old Samantha here" laughed Peter putting his arm around Sam's shoulders, "Well at least she's taking good care of you, good work Sam. Now there's an important fraud case for you to investigate waiting on your desk". With that DS's Nixon and Cavanaugh walked into the office to begin a hard day's work.

By the time it came to lunchtime, Sam and Peter had had a very successful morning; they had racked the fraud case and arrested their suspect. They were just grabbing a bite to eat before interviewing him. They sat down to eat when Peter thought to himself…..

'_For god's sake man think. It's Sam's birthday in three weeks and you haven't even thought of what to get her or how to celebrate. What would she like, a diamond necklace perhaps or maybe a week's get away over Christmas. Yes that's it, I know exactly what to do but I'll some help from Gina and Jo if it's going to work. Oh she'll love it. I'll speak to Gina after the interview'_

Just as he thought that he and Sam left the cantine to interview their suspect. They made their way to the cells to pick up Harry Johnson before escorting him to interview room 2. Once inside they began the interview; "Interview commencing at 12:36pm, those present are DS Nixon, DS Cavanaugh, suspect Harry Johnson and his solicitor Mr Ryan Thompson" said the proud voice of DS Nixon as she began the interview "Right Mr Johnson, do you understand why you have been arrested?" Harry nodded "for the benefit of the tape the suspect has nodded his head. Right so you understand that you are being charged with fraud. You have stolen the identities of several young men and draining them of all their money. Now why did you do it?" "I just felt like, something to do I suppose" "well that's not going to get you anywhere is it, you're facing up to 20 years in prison for this and you can't even come up with a good explanation, puff" "I said I just felt like it now unless you have any concrete evidence I suggest you let me go!" "oh I'm sorry, no can do I'm afraid you see we've got plenty of evidence, we found 10 credit cards in the back of your car all with different names, we also know that the card holders had previously reported their card stolen and said that money was being drawn out of their account without their knowledge, how do you explain that?" Harry Johnson looked over at solicitor. "No comment" "are you going to answer no comment to any further questions?" "No comment". Sam looked across at Peter who followed with "Okay, interview terminated at 12:45pm" he switched the tape of before he and Sam left the room.

After leaving the room and taking Mr Johnson back to his cell, Peter made his way to Inspector Gold's office. He knocked on the door before entering. "Excuse me Ma'am could I have a word?" he asked as he opened the door and walked in. "of course Peter, take a seat; what can I do you for?" Peter took his seat before continuing. "actually, I was hoping to talk to you about Sam's birthday" "Okay, go on then" "right well, I was hoping to throw a surprise party for her but I'm going to need the help of you, Jo, the rest of CID and the relief. I was thinking we could organize a get together the evening of her birthday, what do you think?" "oh that's lovely Peter she'll love it, of course I'll help, I'll mention it to the troops and CID when Sam's out on a case. I'll also book the Seven Bells for the evening, it'll be great. Now back to work before she gets suspicious" "Great, thanks Gina." With that, Peter left the office in search for Sam, to get her out of the way to let Gina tell the troops. It was now the end of the shift so he decided that he would take Sam out for a meal. He found Sam in CID. "Hey Sam, come on you've worked hard all day, I'm taking you out for a meal, my treat" he said as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Oooh that' sounds lovely, I'll just get my coat". Sam left with Peter just as Gina walked into the briefing room to address the troops about Sam's birthday.

**next it will be Sam's birthday but will she like her surprise xxx you know what to do just hit the button xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's now Sam's birthday. Gina and the troops have organised everything. All Peter has to do is get her to the Seven Bells but will she like it. Again I don't own anything but Canley Shopping Centre and Le Beau Boutiques read and review xx **

**Chapter 5**

Today is 2nd November. Sam woke up to the sweet smell of sausages and eggs. She was about to get up when Peter walked into the room carrying an English breakfast, champagne and crumpets. "Happy Birthday Sam, here's breakfast in bed to celebrate" he said as he kissed Sam's soft lips. "Awe thank-you honey, you shouldn't have really I haven't got time to eat we've got to be at work in an hour" "yes you have sweetheart, Jack's given us the day of to celebrate remember and I should have because you're my girlfriend and I love you" "I love you too honey, so what's the plan for today then?" "Today's all about you Sam, we do whatever you want to do as long as I can take to the pub later ok" "yeah that's fine, I fancy going shopping, an Italian and then a movie is that OK " "Anything you want Sam, but first let's enjoy this breakfast" said Peter leaning over Sam handing her a glass of champagne "Happy Birthday Sam". Sam leaned into Peter kissing before finishing her breakfast and getting dressed.

Two hours later, Sam and Peter pulled up outside Canley Shopping Centre. Peter walked round to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Sam. Hand in hand they walked in a stated looking around. They had bought nearly the whole store when Sam noticed the most gorgeous dress in the window of Les Beau Boutiques, "this is gorgeous Peter, can I get this, I'll wear it tonight, please" "of course you can get it Sam as I said before today's all about you" Peter picked the dress and took it over to the checkout and paid "oh thank you sweetie, let's go for lunch now yeah" "of course, shall we my princess" "why yes my kind prince". With arms linked, Sam and Peter walked out of the store towards the Italian. Once arrived at the restaurant, Sam and Peter were shown to their table and Peter ordered a bottle of white wine before looking at the menu. There was a lot to choose from. "So Sam what do you fancy?" "Oh I don't know love, maybe Spaghetti Carbenara what about you?" "I think I'll have the Bolognaise, do you mind if I make a phone call?" "Of course you can honey?" "Thanks love I won't be long" Peter got up from his seat and walked towards the gents. Making sure that he couldn't be heard, Peter got out his mobile and called Gina back at the station. "Hello, Inspector Gold Sun Hill" "Hi Gina, is everything sorted for tonight" "yes everything's fine don't worry just get her there for 6:30pm ok" "will do thanks Gina cya later"

Later that night, Sam and Peter were at home getting ready to go to the pub. Sam took out her new dress and some strappy silver heels. She applied her makeup and curled her hair before going downstairs to meet Peter; who was wearing dark jeans and a striped shirt. "You look beautiful babe are you ready?" asked Peter kissing softly "yeah let's go". At that moment, the pair got into the car and drove in the direction of the Seven Bells. Once outside, Peter sent Gina a text saying 'were outside now, get everyone ready'. Peter held Sam's hand as they walked towards the entrance of the pub. On entering, he put his arm around her shoulder. Sam wondered why it was so quiet when she jumped out of her skin as she heard "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" Sam turned to Peter and said "thank-you Peter, can I have my present now?" "Why of course you can here you are" Peter handed a white envelope and as she opened she gleamed "oh honey, a week's break to Paris over Christmas, I love it Peter, thank you for the best birthday ever, I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've not updated in while but here's Chapter 6. It's three days before Christmas. Sam and Peter enjoy their last day at work before their trip to Paris along with the Christmas Party. Enjoy read and review xxx Again i don't own anything but Lucy and Emily Maxwell are mine. Be warned i've played around with Lisa Maxwell a bit; she's got her own part now but i'm not going to tell, you'll have to read to find out xxx**

**Chapter 6 **

Sam stirred as consciousness took over from her deep sleep. She stole a glimpse at their bedside clock reading '8:45am, Monday 22nd December'. She immediately turned to face Peter who seemed to be awake already "Morning love, how long you been awake?" Sam asked kneading his hair with her fingers "Morning babe, not long only about 15 minutes" he replied giving his gorgeous girlfriend a gentle kiss "well why didn't you wake me, now we've only got half an hour before we need to be at work" "seriously do you ever not think about work, you need to relax, anyway, I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you" he said stroking the side of Sam's cheek "oh in that case I'm really grateful and to answer your question I don't always think about work in fact I was just thinking about our little trip, just two more days until it's just the two of us in the most romantic city on earth I really can't wait I love you so much" "I know I can't wait either now listen, how about get on with the day, the sooner, we get today over with the better. That way we can enjoy ourselves at the Christmas Party tonight, then go to the movies and out for lunch tomorrow before packing and jetting off to a week of pure harmony what do you think?" "That sounds fantastic let's go we can stop for coffee on the way out". With that, the pair climbed out of bed, got showered and dressed before rushing out of the door.

An hour later, Sam and Peter had arrived at work and got themselves stuck into their paperwork so they could get it up to date before leaving for Paris. This left Sam and Peter to their own thoughts Sam's POV _'ugh, today's going really slow, why can't it just speed up. It just want to get home so I can pack for my lovely trip to Paris. I can't wait. I wonder what he'll get me for Christmas. To be perfectly honest I don't really care but there is one thing I would love more than anything but I doubt it'll happen after all we've only been seeing each other for three months it's far too soon' _Sam wondered what it would be like to be Mrs Samantha Cavanaugh little did she know that Peter was thinking more or less the same thing Peter's POV _'I can't believe it, I'm going away with the woman of my dreams in two days. I just hope she'll like what I've got her. At least I know that she likes diamonds so that's a plus but I wonder if she'll accept' _Peter hoped that Sam would accept her Christmas present but little did he know that she was just dreaming about becoming his wife. Escaping from their thoughts DC Masters and DC Moss entered the office with a box full of Christmas decorations. "Come on guys let's get cracking we've only seven hours before the party" announced the two young DCs as they routed through the box pulling out the very best decorations and since no-one was busy, the rest of CID aided the young ladies in decorating the office until it was time for them to go home and the office and the rest of the station looked like Santa's grotto. After helping clear way the boxes, Sam and Peter made their way through the station and out to their car before driving the very short mile to the home they had been sharing for the best three months.

On arriving on the driveway, the two of them climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Sam turned the key before opening the door and letting Peter inside and following him in closing the door behind them. Since it was now 5:45pm and the party started at six thirty, Sam and Peter decided to start preparing their attire. Sam looked through her wardrobe hoping the perfect outfit would jump out at her but with no such luck therefore she picked out three potential outfits. She tried each one on in turn before eventually deciding on a low cut pink dress with silver heels, a short silver cardigan and a small silver clutch bag. Peter on the other hand didn't take as long to decide on his outfit. He chose dark blue jeans with a pink and white striped shirt. Sam quickly finished applying her makeup and curling her hair before joining Peter who was waiting for her downstairs. Making sure that the alarm was set and the door was locked behind them, they made their way to way to the taxi waiting at the front of the house. It took them a mere 15 minutes to arrive back at the station, they stumbled out of the taxi and whilst Peter aid the driver Sam became lost in her thoughts once more only escaping them when Peter grabbed hold of her arm.

Sam and Peter walked into the CID office where Jo, Gina, Jack, Stevie, Adam, Phil, Honey, Kerry and the rest of the relief and CID were already enjoying themselves with endless glasses of champagne, wine and beer. As soon as Jack saw Sam and Peter enter the room, he took his glass tapping it slightly on the side to get everyone's attention "Right everyone, thank you for making yourselves available this evening, I know we don't want to spend our evening lollygagging but I would hope that you would kindly join me and Gina wishing Sam and Peter all the best on their very first holiday together and I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas". With that everyone in the room took their glasses and holding them up said "to Sam and Peter, Merry Christmas". After the small announcement everyone go back into the swing of dancing, singing and getting extremely drunk.

Four hours later, everyone was getting slightly tired and very drunk indeed so Sam and Peter decided to call it a night since they had a lot of hard work to do the next day. Sam walked over to Gina and hugged her before returning to the arms of her adoring boyfriend (and unbeknown to her future fiancé and husband). Once arriving at home, the two of them climbed the stairs, entered their bedroom and reached for the bed before endeavouring in a deep night's sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke with a start as soon as she realised what day it was. It was the 23rd December, the day before their flight to Paris. She turned herself so that she was facing Peter before waking him with a passionate kiss to the lips and stroke to the side of his cheek. "Morning babes, I can't wait for tomorrow" "neither can I but first let's enjoy the day ahead after all we do have it all do ourselves, I say we go out for lunch and grab a movie" "sounds great honey, let's just have a bit longer in bed first though yeah cuz I think I want to show just how much I feel about you" whispered Sam as she stole a kiss from her most sexiest boyfriend "well then I like the sound of that"

Two hours later, Sam and Peter were dressed and curled up in front of the TV in each other's arms watching Loose Women with presenters Lisa Maxwell, Sherrie Hewson, Denise Welch and Jane McDonald. Peter watched carefully confused at what he was seeing. He turned to Sam and commented "you know what I've been thinking sweetie, that woman their Lisa Maxwell looks an awful lot like you doesn't she" "why yes she does and do you want to know why" "oh go on then enlighten me" "well you may not think it but that's my sister, she's married with 2 beautiful children, Lucy who's 4 and Emily who's 9. She's really good isn't she" "why yes she is, why haven't you mentioned her before?" "well we decided to keep a low profile because it can be quite tricky to be a police officer when you're sister is a famous TV presenter" "in that case you're secrets safe with me, now what'd you say we go and grab some lunch at the newly opened costa coffee in town" "yes I'd love that, then we'll go see that new movie Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2". After turning the TV off and setting the alarm, Sam and Peter walked out of the door shutting it behind them and walking to the car. They climbed in and set off to costa coffee for lunch.

Five hours later, Sam and Peter add just left the cinema after watching one of the most beautiful films in the world. They walked to their car and set off on the journey home. When they arrived at home, the love struck couple entered the house and went upstairs to begin packing for their Christmas getaway. By the time it came to 7:30pm, the par had finished packing and were getting ready for and early night since they had to get up early the next morning for their morning flight to Paris. Sam and Peter got up 5:00am the next morning, got dressed, and packed the car before setting off for the airport to catch their flight to Paris

**Ok that's it for now. Next time they will be in Paris ready to spend their Christmas together but will Sam be ready for a present that could change her life forever keep reviewing xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this Chapter 7. Sam and Peter are now in Paris about to embark on their weeks get away xxx**

**Chapter 7 **

It was now Christmas Eve and Sam and Peter had just arrived at their luxury hotel in the heart of Paris. They checked themselves in before heading to their room to relax and unpack. They walked and were amazed at what they saw in front of them; in the centre of the room was a big king sized bed. Beside it was a dressing table complete with mirror and chair and to top it all of the room was equipped with an ensuite bathroom, balcony and their own private sauna. "Wow, this is beautiful Peter, how on earth did you manage to afford a room like this?" Sam stated with a delighted expression across her face "it is beautiful isn't it but you're worth every penny, I want this holiday to be as special as can be" "well thank you sweetie, I really appreciated it" "right well let's get unpacked and then we can go downstairs for late lunch before going on night lit tour tonight" "that sounds beautiful babe". The love struck DSs, quickly placed the suitcases on the bed and started to unpack. Once they had unpacked the pair made their way downstairs to the restaurant and bar.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sam and Peter were shown to their table where they looked at the menus they had been given by the waitress. After 10 minutes, the waitress retuned to take their order. "Are you ready to order, Monsieur et Madame?" "Yes, we'll have muscles and chips, coq-aou-vin along with a bottle of champagne and pancakes" "of course monsieur, merci". The waitress turned in direction of the kitchen to place their order. Twenty minutes later, the waitress returned with their meals and left wishing them a 'Joyeux Noel'. After finishing their evening meal, Sam and Peter made their way to the bus stop to await their carriage for an evening of sightseeing. A short while later, an open top tour bus pulled up and allowed Sam and Peter on board. Once on board, the bus set off on the moonlit open top tour of Paris and as Sam looked around she was amazed at the scene surrounding her "Oh Peter this is beautiful, I can't believe I'm spending Christmas alone with you in the most romantic city on earth, I love you so much" "I love you too Sam, now let's go back to the hotel I think we need an early night" "oh I like the sound of that". Once the tour was over, Sam and Peter made their way back to their hotel room.

When they entered the room, Peter pushed Sam against the wall kissing her passionately on the lips. Sam responded letting her tongue enter his mouth, exploring and clashing with Peter's own tongue. Sam moved her hands down from his hair towards his shirt carefully undoing the buttons. As she did so, Peter unzipped Sam's dress and slid it down her slim, moist body. When he did this, Sam started undoing the zip on his trousers letting him climb out them himself before lifting her and placing her gently on the bed. Now the pair were now growing completely passionate, they climbed under the covers to begin their night of passionate lovemaking.

The next morning, the sunlight broke through the small gap in the curtains. Sam turned over to Peter and whispered in his ear "Merry Christmas baby, I love you so much". Peter stirred as soon as he heard this and replied "Merry Christmas to you to gorgeous" leaning over her kissing her on the top of her head. "Now how about we open our presents" "I think that's a lovely idea, here's yours". Peter opened his present "thank you darling, now let me give you your present". He passed Sam her first present; a diamond necklace "oh my gosh babe, it's wonderful, I love it" "I thought you might but that's not all you've got" "what do you mean Peter, this is good enough you didn't have to get me anything else" "yes I did Sam, you mean the world to me, you are my world I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ….". Sam's looked at Peter with wide eyes as he knelt down on one knee "I love you Samantha Nixon, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

**Sorry to end there you'll have to read the next chapter to know the answer. What will she say? Reviews accepted xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**How will the rest of Sun Hill react to their engagement again I don't own anything xxx**

**Chapter 8 **

Tears were rolling down Sam's, she looked down at the sparkling diamond staring up at her, this was her dream present. "Oh Peter, of course I'll marry you, this is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me, thank you, I love you so much" She said trying to hold back the tears as she leapt into her fiancés arms "you deserve it Sam, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, I want to spend the rest of our lives together; you, me and maybe some little Cavanaugh's in the future". Peter embraced Sam in a warm hug as he spoke those words, he hoped that he hadn't gone too far, she had just accepted his hand in marriage and now he was talking of the prospect of starting a family together. Sam noticed Peter's worried expression and was confused "What's the problem honey?" "yes Sam I'm fine it's just I don't think I should said anything about having kids, a wedding is enough for one day I think darling" "Oh sweetie, don't think like, I love you, I want to marry you and I think you were right to say something" "you do?" "of course I do, I may already have one child but that doesn't mean I can't have more now does it, of course I want to start a family with you" "really" "yes really, would I be like this if I wasn't serious, I want you to be the father of any more children I may have, you're my world and more and you know what we should do it" "do what" "start a family; let's try for a baby". Sam kissed Peter on the side of his cheek before sliding back into bed admiring her new engagement ring. Peter made his way to the bathroom to get showered which left Sam to her thoughts **Sam's POV **_'oh my god, I going to be Mrs Samantha Cavanaugh, this is a dream come true and to top it all off we're going to try for a baby. This is brilliant. I love him so much and now he's mine and will be mine for the rest of my life'_

**Five Days Later **

Sam and Peter had just boarded the plane that would take them home. They took their seats and ordered a bottle of water in case they got thirsty. Sam let her head fall into the crook of Peter's neck with his arm wrapped around her waist. It was still quite early so Sam closed her eyes and drifted into sleep with her fiancé holding her protectively in her arms.

Three hours later, Sam and Peter landed back in England and were making their way to the station as they knew that their colleagues would want all the gossip. They had agreed to tell them about their beautiful room, the moonlit tour and their Christmas presents but Sam wanted to keep their engagement quiet until later that night at the New Year's Eve Party. The car pulled up outside Sun Hill about 30 minutes later, they climbed out of the car before walking toward the station hand in hand. When they arrived in CID, they were welcomed by an accumulation of people wanting to know how their holiday had been. Jo welcomed Sam with a hug before she noticed the diamond necklace around her neck and the ring on her best friend's finger. "Oh Sam these are beautiful, did Peter get you these?" "Of course he did silly, he's the best boyfriend in the world" Sam answered smiling at Peter as he did so. "What both of them, there must have been a reason Sam, come on what happened?" Jo asked quite cheekily hoping to dig out all the dirt from under Sam's grip but with no such luck "no reason Jo, just a lovely Christmas present that's all, he doesn't need a reason to get me expensive gifts" Jo looked at Sam knowing she was holding something back but trusting her friend would tell her when she felt ready. With that Sam walked out of CID towards Gina's office. She knew that she'd asked Peter to keep their engagement quiet but she had to tell someone and the only n person she trusted not to spread it around the entire nick was Gina Gold. She knocked on the door before entering 'knock, knock' "Come in" Sam entered closing the door behind her. "Hi Gina" "Sam, welcome back, how was your holiday?" "oh Gina it was perfect, we had a gorgeous room with a private Sauna, a moonlit tour of Paris and a delicious Christmas dinner" "Well it certainly sounds like you enjoyed yourself then" "oh I certainly did" replied Sam moving her right hand up to her ear in the hope that Gina would spot the ring and yes she saw it after all nothing goes unnoticed by Gina Gold. "My god Sam, this is adorable, did Peter get you this?" "It is beautiful isn't it but that's not just any old ring Gina" "What do you mean Sam. It's just a ring what more could it be …" Gina looked confused but I didn't take long for it to click. "…Oh Sam he didn't" "Yes Gina he did, he proposed we're engaged and this is my ring" "Oh Sam, I'm so pleased for you have you made it official" "not yet we were hoping to tell everyone tonight, we kind of want to relax a bit before we have any of those questions so please don't tell anyone before tonight you're the only one I can trust not to spread it round the nick" "of course Sam, you can trust me as long as I can announce the speech and you let me be your maid of honour" Sam giggled "of course you'll be my maid of honour Gina, you're the most organized person I know aside from myself of course and yes you can announce the speech" "well in that case you're secrets safe with me now come here" Gina pulled Sam in for the world's biggest hug before Sam pulled back thanking Gina as she left the room.

**That evening**

Sam and Peter arrived at the station at around 7:30pm. Everyone was already dancing and singing with wine in their hands. Sam turned to Peter and said "it's time Peter let's tell them and by the way I told Gina earlier; I needed to tell someone and I knew that she would keep it to herself" "that's fine honey, come on let's make it official". Sam passed Gina a quick look before walking towards the DJ stand where Gina was waiting for them. Gina tapped the mike to get people's attention. "Right everyone, before we kick start the New Year, Sam and Peter have got a little announcement to make". Gina stated before handing the microphone to Sam. "Thank-you Gina. Now as you know Peter and I have been dating for the last three months and during our holiday in Paris, Peter got me the most wonderful present I could ever have imagined" a gathering of mumbles started before Sam continued "…on Christmas morning when he gave me my present, the first was a diamond necklace but then he gave me a second…." Sam held out her hand "…. This beautiful diamond ring." Peter took the mike from Sam and announced "Everyone, keep the 14th February clear of any plans because you have a new one. Me and Sam are getting married and you are all invited" This was followed by a gathering of applause and cheers as the couple made their way to the bar to sit with Gina, Jack, Adam and Jo. "Congratulations, you two, you really had us there, we really believed they were just an ordinary Christmas present" Jack said giving Sam and Peter a congratulating hug "Yeah well that was kind of the plan" Sam said turning to give her fiancé a kiss on the lips which was followed by a number of awes form the their accompanying colleagues

**10 seconds to Midnight**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR." Shouted the whole of Sun Hill as the clock struck midnight. Sam turned to Peter and whispered "happy new year baby, I can tell that this year will be the best ever, I love you, thank you for letting me become your wife" as she stole a kiss from her fiancé "happy new year to you to Sam, I love you to"

**Next will be the wedding Please R&R xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now it's the wedding day. They've decided just to stay in a hotel instead of going on a honeymoon especially since they've only just got home Please R & R xxx**

**Chapter 9**

It was now Valentine's Day; Sam and Peter's wedding day. Sam was staying with Gina, Jo and Abi at Gina's house while Peter was staying with Phil at the house he shared with Sam. Sam had been woken up by Gina quite early before making her way downstairs for her breakfast and to be made to look fabulous. "Sam honey come on wake up" Sam stirred as consciousness took over but was soon fully aware of her surroundings. She climbed out of bed, pulled on her silky pink dressing gown and made it over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection before turning to face Gina "I'm getting married today Gina, I can't believe" "I know Sam and you deserve every second of it. Now then downstairs, let's make you look fabulous". Gina guided Sam downstairs and into the living room where Jo and Abi were waiting with makeup and hair tools. Sam sat down and let her daughter and two best friends take good care of her. After having her hair and makeup done, Sam went back upstairs with Gina who helped her get into her wedding dress. Just as she finished there was a knock at the door. It was Jack. In the absence of any of Sam' family, jack had agreed to give Sam away. Everyone looked up as Sam appeared at the living room door "Oh Sam, you look gorgeous" "thank-you, now let me go get married". Gina turned to open the door where two wedding cars were waiting to take them to the church. Jack, Sam and Gina got in one while Jo and Abi got in the other.

Once they arrived at the church, Sam saw that Peter had already arrived along with the rest of CID and the relief. They walked into the church. One by one Gina, Jo and Abi walked down the aisle, then it was Sam's turn, she linked arms with Jack and started to walk down the aisle as the music changed to the wedding march. Sam reached Peter in front of the alter where he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "you ready to become Mrs Cavanaugh" "more ready than I'll ever be". With that Sam and Peter turned to face the priest who started the wedding ceremony. Twenty minutes later the priest asked for the rings and Peter said "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed" Peter placed the ring on Sam's finger. Sam then said the same thing and placed the ring on Peter's finger. The priest then concluded "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". Everyone watched as Peter lifted up Sam's veil and the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Later that evening, at the Keighley Hall Hotel, Sam and Peter had just finished saying goodbye to their guests and were heading upstairs for the first time as Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh. When they arrived at their room, Sam quickly slipped out of her wedding dress before hanging it up and slipping into her silky night dress. Peter watched her as he took off his suit before climbing into the bed next to her. Sam turned to face him and said "now then Mr Cavanaugh how about we start" "start what Mrs Cavanaugh?" "Trying for a baby silly, I want a family with you and there's no time like the present to start" "well no there isn't come here". Peter turned himself so that he was on top of Sam kissing her passionately as he did so. He moved his hands down to the end of her dress and pulled it up over her head leaving her with just natures covering. Sam moved her hands down towards his boxers pulling them down before letting him climb out of them himself. Once he did so, he climbed back on top of her massaging each of her breasts gently with his mouth. Sam moaned out his name as he moved his lips back up to meet hers; their tongues clashing every second. Peter moved himself gently towards her sensitive area before slowly entering her. Sam let out a groan of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips to allow him to penetrate her further. He thrust in and out of her getting harder and faster each time getting deeper within her as he did so. An hour later, Sam was breathing heavily, Peter allowed her to relax before slowly removing himself from her and collapsing on the bed next to her. She laid her head on his bare chest letting him stroke the top of her head with his fingers. "I hope this works Peter, I really want to have children with you" "I hope it works to, I love you Mrs Cavanagh".

**That's all for now I'll update soon please R & R xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 4**

Four weeks later, Sam woke up with a sharps pain in her stomach. She made her way to the bathroom where she threw up the entire contents of lasts night's dinner. Peter had already gone to work as he need to catch up on paper work. Sam put the pains down to nerves as she was in the middle of a very important rape case where the victim had been cut severely down the side but forensics were getting nothing back. After getting herself a drink of water, Sam made her way back upstairs to get ready for work. She picked out a smart black suit and pink jumper. When she arrived at work she made her way to Jack's office to discuss the case but before she could even get to the door, she had a sudden to urge to throw up again. Gina spotted Sam rush into the toilets with her hand over her mouth so followed in concern for her friend. Gina walked into the toilets and found Sam knelt over the edge of the toilet throwing up. "Oh Sam are you ok?" "Oh Gina, I don't know, I thought it was just nerves but this is the fourth time this morning" "well is there any reason you can think of as to why you are throwing up?" "err…well there is one thing" "go on, you can tell me Sam" "ok but if it is what I think it might be then please don't tell Peter I want to surprise him on his birthday" "I promise Sam, you can trust me" "well me and Peter have been trying for a baby" "oh I see, have you done a test" "no Gina but I've got one in my bag, will you stay with me?" "Of course I will Sam, you're my friend I'll do anything for you" "thanks Gina" said Sam reaching her bag and retrieving the pregnancy test. She did the test and placed it back in her bag before heading to Gina's office to wait for half an hour. The 30 minutes soon past and Sam picked up the test with her hand shaking "Gina, could you look for me" "of course Sam". Gina took the test from Sam's hand and looked at the result; the word PREGNANT appeared on the tiny screen in front of her. She smiled and turned to Sam "Congratulations Sam, you're going to have a baby, you're pregnant" "oh Gina, that's wonderful, please don't say anything to anyone at least not until I've told Peter, his birthday's tomorrow anyway" "Of course not Sam, what are you going to do" "well I suppose I'll have to ring the hospital, will you come with me today, I don't think I can go by myself" "sure anything for Sam, I'll clear it with the DCI, don't worry, come on let's go" "thanks Gina".

An hour later, Sam and Gina pulled up outside St'Hugh's. Gina squeezed Sam's hand in reassurance before entering the hospital. Once inside, Sam booked herself in and sat down next to Gina waiting for her appointment. After 15 long minutes Sam was called in for her appointment. "Mrs Cavanaugh, the doctor will see you now" "thank-you, Gina will you come with me" "of course Sam, I am here aren't I?" Sam stood up and made her way towards the examination room swiftly followed by Gina. Once inside, Sam climbed on to the bed and lifted the lower part of her top to reveal her abdomen. The nurse squeezed some gel onto her stomach and began the ultrasound. Sam and Gina watched the screen anxiously for about a minute until the nurse found the heartbeat. She pointed to the screen and said "there Mrs Cavanaugh, is your baby, you are 4 weeks pregnant and are having a baby girl". Sam eyes welled up as she looked up at the screen and said to Gina "oh my God Gina, I can't believe I'm having a baby girl, it's amazing". Gina took hold of Sam's hand and replied "it is amazing, you're so lucky Sam. Now you need to take care of yourself and your baby" while looking at the image of the little life growing inside Sam. The nurse cleaned Sam's stomach and allowed to climb of the bed before giving her the pregnancy pack and her ultrasound photo. After giving her time to let it all sink in, Gina dropped Sam off at home and headed back to the station. Sam was now alone in the house leaving her to nothing but her thoughts. Sam's POV 'I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. After 3 months of trying, I'm finally going to have a baby with Peter. Now then I better get some rest, for me and my baby'.

The next morning, Sam awoke to find Peter at her side. She suddenly needed to use the bathroom, she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet and threw up, at least this time she knew why. After freshening herself up, she went downstairs to get their breakfast, Peter's birthday presents and her vitamins. When she arrived back upstairs, Peter was sat up in bed, she placed the tray down on the bed before getting into bed next to him saying "Happy Birthday sweetie" as she kissed him softly. "Thank-you, Sam how are you this morning" "I'm very well thank-you, now let me give you you're presents" Sam handed Peter, a white envelope and a neatly wrapped gift. Peter carefully unwrapped his present; a signed photograph of Take That he thanked Sam softly before moving in to the envelope. As he opened it he pulled out an image which wasn't very clear of what looked like a mess. He was confused and looked over at Sam who had now placed her hand on her stomach smiling "I'm pregnant Peter; we're going to have a baby girl. That's the ultrasound photo". Peter looked down at the picture he was holding "this our baby…" Sam nodded "oh Sam this is fantastic, thank you, this is the best birthday present ever, I love you so much, l love both of you" he said leaning down to kiss Sam's stomach.

**What will Sun Hill say when they hear the news R&R XXX?**


End file.
